


Bitter Endings

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Suicide, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t have any words, but that’s okay because he doesn’t need them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Endings

Cesc’s not thinking of anything as a spreads the pills out on the desk in front of him. Everything is quiet, it’s peaceful. He doesn’t have any words, but that’s okay because he doesn’t need them. He takes a swig of the vodka, wincing as he swallows. He lets out a deep breath, but there’s nothing behind it except the need to exhale. A need he’s going to remove. He wants to get away – no, he needs to get away and this is his only escape. He can’t endure any more than what he already has – he’s nothing but a tortured shell now. There’s nothing here for him, and there hasn’t been for some time now. It was only a few days before that he thought he was finally getting out of this hellish relationship – he thought that that stranger with the dark eyes was going to fight for him – but he’d turned out to be wrong, and back into the pit of torture he went. He’s trapped with a man that hates him for who he is, for what he is. He doesn’t want to be like this, and he’d always told himself that he wouldn’t kill himself. He doesn’t want to die a girl. But he’s had enough. He takes a few pills and washes them down with the contents of the bottle, then a few more. He keeps going until the desk is empty, and then lets his head fall to rest on the desk. A sickness is already building inside him, but that is okay. He wants it. He wants to be free from the suffering. Now, he just has to wait.


End file.
